westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Debate Camp
While on a weekend retreat to prepare for the crucial debates, the President (Martin Sheen) is confronted with an Israeli air attack on Qumar that could enflame the Mideast -- while his staff recalls the Bartlet administration's first error-prone days in office. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Mary-Louise Parker as Amy Gardner :with John Amos as Admiral Fitzwallace :and Marlee Matlin as Joey Lucas Guest Starring :Kathryn Joosten as Dolores Landingham :Kathleen York as Rep. Andy Wyatt :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper :Bill O'Brien as Kenny Thurman :Glenn Morshower as Mike Chysler :Thomas Kopache as Bob Slatterly :Jeffrey Pierce as Jeff Johnson :Bruce French as Bill Stark :Eyal Podell as Michael Gordon Co-Starring :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Bill Ferrell as Guard :Nicole Lyn as Stacy :Kim Webster as Ginger :William Duffy as Larry :Peter James Smith as Ed :Rick Cramer as Aide :Lance Baldwin as Peter Harlow Quotes :President Bartlet: What are we doing right now? :Mrs. Landingham: We're choosing pictures from the collection at the National Gallery. :President Bartlet: They'll loan stuff? :Mrs. Landingham: Anything you want in the National Gallery or the whole Smithsonian. :President Bartlet: Really? :Mrs. Landingham: Yeah. :President Bartlet: I want Apollo 11. :Mrs. Landingham: Well, you can't have that. :President Bartlet: Then don't bother me. :Josh Lyman: We were looking for West Wing 160. :Leo McGarry: ' Yeah, I think it's in the Kremlin. Let's just meet here. :'Leo McGarry: "We'll worry about tomorrow, tomorrow." We said that yesterday. :Leo McGarry: Not quite. Our report card for our first two weeks in office. The President's approval has gone from 61% during the transition -- when, I suppose, there's nothing to approve-- to 49% once there was. 47% see him as a strong leader-- a result of bungling the Rooker nomination -- and African-American support, which basically elected him, has gone from 92 to 78. Finally, if the election were held today, the President would be Chairman of the Economics Department at Phillips Andover Academy. Can anyone report anything good? :C.J. Cregg: 600,000 Evangelicals are praying for me... so... we have that going for us. :Leo McGarry: What the hell are you talking about? :C.J. Cregg: It's true-- a guy gave me this card: "365 in Media." :Sam Seaborn: Who are the others? :C.J. Cregg: I don't know, let's see... "Hugh Hefner, Don Imus, Howard Stern..." all the late-night guys. This is... one, two, three... this is the Editorial Board of The New York Times. This isn't a good list, this is a list of people who are going to hell! : Sam Seaborn: Sir, we expect the President to face the world in his own way for his own time. Also luckily for all of us, you have better advisors in that area than you do in domestic and political policy. : Toby Ziegler: '''Andy's pregnant. : '''Josh Lyman: '''Toby, Andy's pregnant? : '''Toby Ziegler: '''With twins. : '''Sam Seaborn: This is incredible. : Josh Lyman: And they're yours? : Toby Ziegler: Yeah. : Josh Lyman: Both of 'em? Trivia * At minute 05:50, the CTU is mentioned, the Counter Terrorist Unit: an intelligence and law enforcement agency in the United States of America which does not exist in the real world but plays a central role in the TV show 24. Jack Bauer was a Special Agent at CTU Los Angeles. It should also be noted that actor Michael O'Neill, who plays Secret Service Agent Ron Butterfield, also starred as CTU Director Richard Walsh in Season 1 of 24. ::Ken Kato (over phone): Sir, It's Ken. On your order, we'll put CTU on high alert. ::Bartlet: You have the order. *Sam and Josh have the following exchange, lampshading the 'walk and talk': * During the electoral math scene, President Bartlet's name is (supposedly) spelled wrongly as 'Bartlett' on the electoral map board. * When Amy is at dinner, Pachelbel's Canon in D is heard playing. * CJ says "600,000 Evangelicals are praying for me... so... we have that going for us." This could be a reference to the famous Caddyshack quote "So I got that goin' for me, which is nice." Photos 405samjosh.png 405.png 405amyness.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 4